disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Osment
Los Angeles, California, U.S. | Instrument = Vocals, acoustic guitar | Associated_acts = | Genre = Pop (Disney music career) Indie Rock | Occupation = Actress, singer, songwriter, spokesmodel | Years_active = 1999 ─ present | Label = Hatchery (2006-2007) Walt Disney (2006-2008) Wind-up (2009-present) | URL = }} Emily Jordan Osment (born March 10, 1992) is an American actress and singer-songwriter. After working in several television films in her childhood, Osment gained fame for co-starring as Gerti Giggles in Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams and Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over which earned her several nominations and awards. Osment went on to appear in the Emmy Award-nominated Disney Channel sitcom Hannah Montana as Lilly Truscott as well as the series movie, titled Hannah Montana: The Movie which was released on April 10, 2009, in which she portrayed the same character. Throughout her career she has also starred as Cassie in R. L. Stine's: The Haunting Hour Volume One: Don't Think About It and most recently the Disney Channel Original Movie, Dadnapped as Melissa Morris. Osment has expanded her repertoire into pop music and more recently indie rock where she has recorded teen pop hits like "I Don't Think About It" and, along with her Hannah Montana co-star Mitchel Musso, "If I Didn't Have You," and most recently "Once Upon a Dream." She is currently recording her debut album, which will have several songs written by her.Emily Osment dishes on her New Album Early life Emily Osment was born in Los Angeles, California,Bio at IMDb where her family still resides, to actor Eugene Osment,Eugene Osment and Theresa Osment (née Seifert), a teacher. title= Emily Osment's Biography Names Database (2007) Retrieved on 2007-08-07 Her father is an actor of various films and appeared in Osment's movie debut Soccer Mom, and her older brother is the Academy Award-nominated actor for "The Sixth Sense," Haley Joel Osment. Osment was raised Catholic. She was a student at Flintridge Preparatory School in La Cañada, California, and now has a private tutor.Hannah Montana star Emily Osment opens up. TV Guide Acting career Early career Her introduction into the entertainment industry began in 1998, when she was cast in a commercial for flower delivery company FTD. From there she went on to feature in many commercials, after which she made her acting debut in the 1999 film The Secret Life of Girls, featuring Eugene Levy and Linda Hamilton. The same year, she co-starred alongside Glenn Close in the Hallmark Classic telefilm Sarah, Plain and Tall: Winter's End, a role that would lead to a nomination for a Young Artist Award. Since then, she has gone on to do a number of roles, such as appearances on television shows like Touched by an Angel, Friends, and 3rd Rock from the Sun. 2002-2006 In 2002, Osment made her film debut in Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams in which she portrayed the character of Gerti Giggles. In 2003, she reprised her role as Gerti Giggles in the third and final part of the Spy Kids trilogy, Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over. While Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams grossed $119 million globally, Spy Kids 3D: Game Over grossed $197 million worldwide. Her role in Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams led to her winning the "Young Artist Award" for best performance in a feature film. In 2006, Osment got the role of Lilly Truscott in the Disney Channel series Hannah Montana. The series premiere scored record ratings for Disney Channel with a viewership of 5.4 million viewers, a response "beyond our wildest expectations," according to the president of Disney Channel Entertainment. [http://www.freep.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20071106/YAK01/711060421/1073/FEATURES Meet 'Hannah' star Emily Osment] retrieved on November 6, 2007,Detroit Free Press, The show earned her a Young Artist Award nomination in 2007 for best performance in a TV series (Comedy or Drama). Osment also appeared in the Disney Channel Hannah Montana promotion "Hannah Montana's Backstage Secrets", in which she portrays Lola in a fictional interview set in the show's canon. In addition, Disney released a Hannah Montana clothing collection in late summer. Osment helped to design some of the pieces from the collection.Style: Company targets tweens with 'Hannah Montana' clothes On December 25, Osment hosted the Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade with Hannah Montana co-star Mitchel Musso. The parade featured acts like Miley Cyrus and the High School Musical cast. Osment and Musso performed a sketch based on a Hannah Montana episode. Osment also had a voice over role in a movie called Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen, which also featured the voices of fellow Disney Channel stars Brenda Song and Cole & Dylan Sprouse. title= Osment, Sprouse and Song star in holidaze Accessed 2007-06-18 Osment performed several songs for the movie, including "Don't Ya Just Love Christmas" and "One Day". 2007-present In 2007, Osment signed a deal to appear in a nationwide campaign called "Smart Girls Rock" by the New York-based denim brand Vanilla Star.Osment Tapped For Vanilla Star retrieved on Friday, November 09, 2007 By Julee Greenberg WWD.com She appeared in the Disney Channel Games in 2006 and 2007. Osment did a voice over role in the Disney movie Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch and also a voice role in Edward Fubbwupper Fibbed Big. She also starred as a goth in R. L. Stine's: The Haunting Hour Volume One: Don't Think About It15-Year-Old Emily Osment Not Following in the Footsteps of Other Child Stars By Chris Connelly Oct. 12, 2007 ABC newsHannah Montana's singing stars Written by Frank Barron Thursday, October 18, 2007 Entertainment TonightEmily Osment 'haunted' by scary movies The Associated Press updated 7:06 p.m. ET Oct. 18, 2007 Emily Osment stars in 'R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It' retrieved on Oct 18, 2007 The Canadian Press'Hannah Montana' Stars Have Spooky Movie Coming to DVD in September Buddytv.comR. L. Stine's the Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It Gets Spooky on DVD September 4 Source: Universal Studios Home Video retrieved on June 26, 2007'' (co-starring with Hannah Montana co-star Cody Linley). It has been released on DVD. The movie earned her a Young Artist Award nomination in 2008 for Best Performance in a TV Movie, Miniseries or Special Leading Young Actress. In 2007, Osment guest-starred as Kelly & tall skunk girl on Disney Channel's Shorty McShorts' Shorts. According to an audio interview with Emily backstage at the Grammys, she is to start filming a new movie called Soccer Mom.EMILY OSMENT [dot US - Emily Osment World - #1 Source!] In April 2008, Parade magazine and Forbes ranked her #1 in their Hot Kid Stars To Watch list.In Pictures: Eight Hot Kid Stars To Watch Forbes Osment starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Dadnapped. The film premiered in February 2009. Osment won the "Poptastic Rising Star award" for Popstar! Magazine's 6th Annual Poptastic Awards. In 2007, Osment appeared on the cover of many teen magazines which included CosmoGIRL!. In 2007, Osment designed a line of T-Shirts for 2lovecollection.com, the T-Shirts support Make a Wish Foundation and the St. Jude Research Hospital.Teen Stars T-Shirt Hits Cyberspace Ok Magazine.com Music career Emily Osment sang vocals in Billy Ray Cyrus's song "You've Got a Friend" from his 2007 album Home at Last. Osment has also recorded a song entitled "I Don't Think About It" for The Haunting Hour Volume One under the label Hatchery, for which she shot an accompanying music video. The video was released in The Haunting Hour DVD and premiered on Cartoon Network. Osment also recorded a remake version of the song "If I Didn't Have You" with Mitchel Musso for the DisneyMania 6 CD. The song was produced by Bryan Todd. The two also filmed a music video for their remake.Amazon.com: Disneymania, Vol. 6: Various Artists: Music In addition, Osment also recorded a song, released in 2008, with "The Disney Channel Circle Of Stars." According to an audio interview with Emily backstage at the Grammys 2008, she is currently writing and recording tracks with Eve 6.Audio interview at the Grammys In an interview with Half Taft Blue in 2008, Osment said that she is working on her debut album, though the sound will be completely different from Disney pop. Instead, the main genre will be Indie rock, and the album will not be associated with Walt Disney Records. Osment is set to write most of the songs on the album. Osment recorded a remake of "Once Upon a Dream" for the release of Sleeping Beauty 50th Platinum Edition. The song was aired on Disney Channel on September 12, 2008. Entrepreneurship In 2007, Osment designed a line of T-Shirts for 2lovecollection.com. The T-Shirts support Make a Wish Foundation and the St. Jude Research Hospital. Osment appeared in a conference with St. Jude Research Hospital to raise more money for the children. In 2007, Osment signed a deal to appear in a nationwide campaign called "Smart Girls Rock" by the New York-based denim brand Vanilla Star. "It's a new line for girls, the clothes are really denim and girly with an edge of punk." She promoted her song "I Don't Think About It" with the release of the campaign and commercial. In addition, Disney released a Hannah Montana clothing collection in late summer 2007. Osment helped to design some of the pieces from the collection. Osment's image was used in Hannah Montana merchandise like clothing, dolls, and DVDs. Personal life Osment is close friends with fellow Hannah Montana co-stars Mitchel Musso and Miley Cyrus. She mentioned during an interview on The View that her favorite books are the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. She participated in the 10th Annual Michael Douglas & Friends Celebrity Golf Event with her brother. In an interview on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Osment stated that she looks up to Audrey Hepburn and is a big fan of Breakfast at Tiffany's. She left her school and opted for private tutoring.Too Young for Hollywood? ABC News In early 2008, Osment participated in Disney Channel's "Earth Day", where she and other Disney stars met with TreePeople to teach kids how to help the environment with small changes in their homes and neighborhoods.Disney Channel Celebrates Earth Day About.com Osment has participated in several charity events, including the 10th Annual L.A. Cancer Challenge. Osment appeared in a conference with St. Jude Research Hospital to raise more money for the children. In addition, as part of the Disney Channel Games 2007, Osment's team supported the Unicef Foundation. Osment teamed with the Unicef Foundation again in 2007 to raise money for sick children. Osment also agreed to sign CosmoGIRL! for President Shirts for a charity online auction.CosmoGIRL! Shirt Signed by Emily Osment In 2007, Osment designed a line of T-shirts for 2lovecollection.com, with proceeds going to the Make-a-Wish Foundation and the St. Jude Research Hospital. Filmography Film Discography Singles * I Don't Think About It * If I Didn't Have You with Mitchel Musso * You've Got a Friend featured with Billy Ray Cyrus on his album Home at Last * Once Upon A Dream * The Hero In Me '' Soundtracks and compilations * ''Radio Disney Jams, Vol. 10 * DisneyMania 6 * Princess DisneyMania Music videos Awards References External links * * * Category:Live actors Category:Actors Category:Hannah Montana